Boxes
by Ink Reservoir
Summary: I have no idea where this came from. Seriously. Sasuke will hate me forever after reading this...mwahahahaha! It's really retarded


Boxes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any boxes. But I wish I did. I could feed them to Sasuke.

Once upon a time, Sasuke was alone in his room, thinking deep thoughts. Then, a thought crossed his mind. _I love boxes! _Sasuke's eyes widened. He loved..boxes? What the heck. Then he thought about it. There were so much one could do with a box. Hide in it, carry it, stick it in the shadows just to scare the hell out of people. And then, he had a memory.

_Sasuke was playing hide-and-seek with Itachi, just as he did every day. Finding a box he hid inside it. The box didn't say anything, it just concealed him perfectly. The box made Sasuke feel protected, like nothing could hurt him. When Itachi finally found him, Sasuke took the box home and decorated it. His mom threw it out, but he never forgot it._

Sasuke missed that box. In fact, he missed boxes in general. Boxes were just...wonderful. The texture, the way they held things, the way they made you feel like there was never danger...Sasuke wanted a box. He needed a box. And badly.

He picked up the phone.

"Huh?" Naruto's sleepy voice said in the phone. "Sasuke...it's seven a.m."

"I know," Sasuke answered. "But, do you have any boxes?"

"Nani...?" Naruto asked. "You want...a box?"

"Yeah.." Sasuke replied.

"A BOX? YOU WOKE ME UP FOR A STUPID BOX?" Naruto yelled and hung up. Sasuke's longing for a box was beginning to hurt. He needed a box in his life. It hurt his chest and brought tears to his eyes. Just one box. Was it too much to ask? He wanted to have a box. He wanted to live with a box, and spend the rest of his life with a box, and build a house with a box. No one had ever felt as strongly for boxes as Sasuke did just then. Was this love? He made up his mind. He'd go to the store and buy a box, right here and now. And he left his house, mind so filled with thoughts of boxes he forgot to lock it 53 times.

"Uh, hi," he said to the lady working at the store. "Um...do you have any boxes?" The lady put one on the counter. Sasuke's eyes widened and he freaked out. "I'm sorry!" he shouted and ran back to his house. After locking the door 53 times, he collapsed against the door. _Man, I panicked... _

He decided to go back to the store. The lady looked at him strangely. "Er..about the box..." Sasuke said, feeling like an idiot. She raised her eyebrows. "How much?" he asked, wanting to get out of there ASAP with his beloved box.

"It's free," He grabbed the box and ran to Naruto's house, ringing the doorbell over and over until Naruto opened the door.

"Teme, what do you-" he eyed the box. "You actually got a box?"

"Naruto...I'm going insane," he said, eyes wide with fear.

"You got to 'insane' years ago, teme," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, I'm serious," Sasuke said, annoyed. "I'm in love with a darn BOX!"

"Wh-what?" Naruto burst out laughing. "You can't be in love with a box!"

"But," Sasuke began. "I get this odd feeling when I'm around it, and I want to...I think I want to marry it!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, brows raising. "When did you get a sense of humor?"

"Naruto, I'm not joking," Sasuke said. "What am I gonna do?"

"See a psychologist," Naruto said and pushed Sasuke out of his house. Sasuke began to cry.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" he asked himself. Ino, who'd been watching from the window, ran outside.

"You could fall in love with something ELSE," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm too in love with the box," he sobbed. "I should name it..."

"What?" Ino's smile fell off her face.

"I'll name it..." he thought for a second. "Yura."

"You're naming the box.. Dream?"

"It's all I've been dreaming about lately," Sasuke's eyes glazed. "Will you marry me?" The box didn't reply. Sasuke gulped. The box still didn't say anything. A tear fell from Sasuke's eye.

"...didn't think so," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke...it's a-"

"I will always love you, Yura, even if you don't love me," The box still didn't speak. "You know what?" Sasuke grabbed the box. "LOVE STINKS!" he threw it on the floor and hopped all over it. "Gosh!" He went back to his house, leaving a very confuzzled Ino in his wake.


End file.
